


La Haine a du sang italien.

by Nuts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love/Hate, Lovino POV, Lovino talking, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je te déteste quand tu fais ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Haine a du sang italien.

Je te déteste. Je déteste quand tu entres chez moi comme si l’endroit l’appartient, comme si tu étais ici chez toi. Je déteste quand tu m’appelles par ce surnom ridicule, que tu ignores mes ordres en italien de dégager, parce que t’as pas ta place ici, connard. T’es qu’un putain d’envahisseur. Je déteste quand tu montes les escaliers en chantonnant, que tu entres dans ma chambre, que tu évites mes coups et mes insultes et que tu me tends tes stupides fleurs, et tout ça dans des mouvements naturels, trop naturels pour pas me mettre hors de moi. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Je déteste quand tu me souris comme ça, quand tu me regardes comme ça. Puis tu me dis que la colère me va bien en te penchant, tu m’embrasses, je te pousse fort, pour qu’il y ait le plus de distance possible entre toi et moi, et tu attrapes mes mains, et tu m’embrasses encore, plus doucement, plus amoureusement tu dirais. Tch. Je te déteste encore plus après ça. Tu me tiens serré, les bras pliés entre nos deux torses, pour pas que je puisse dégager mes poignets. Je donne pas de coup de pieds parce que je sais que tu vas bloquer ma jambe et me faire tomber sur le lit. Tu le sais aussi, c’est pour ça que tes yeux brillent comme ça. J’ai envie de les crever quand je les vois. Tu souris encore, parce que t’as ce putain de pouvoir, tu lis dans mes pensées. Tu ne me laisse pas éloigner ma tête, tu évites comme ça les risques de coup de tête, ma spécialité. Tu m’embrasses encore. Tu aspires mes forces, ma détermination et même ma colère. Et alors, qu’est-ce qu’il me reste ? Je suis quoi, sans ma colère ? Je peux faire quoi sans ma colère ? Juste. Juste répondre à tes baisers. Juste t’écouter murmurer dans mon oreille, en espagnol, en italien, tu murmures les mêmes mots. Je peux juste t’écouter dire que tu m’aimes encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que j’ai plus la force de me débattre. Je peux juste rester là. Juste aimer ça. Je te déteste.


End file.
